The Weird and the Unexplained
by Clearly am Intrigued
Summary: Chloe Sullivan reporter of the Daily Planet has seen some stuff that is literally out of this world. Compared to, her new story doesn't seem like much. Little does she know that it will lead to two brothers showing her a whole new level of weird.
1. A new story

**Disclaimer:** _**Unfortunately i do not own either Smallville or Supernatural**._

_**A/N: **This story takes place during season 7 of Smallville & season 2 of Supernatural. _

In the basement of the Dailey Planet a small, frustrated blond was sitting, hidden and practically buried underneath a whole stack of documents.

Chloe Sullivan was beyond annoyed. She had spent the last two days trying to find a lead on a story that would impress her new editor. And so far all she had found was an entire new level of frustration. The entire thing was so boring that she didn't even try to stifle the yawns of boredom and tiredness anymore. Reluctantly she decided to leave the stacks of documents and go back to monitoring the files on her computer.

Chloe was one of the first to admit that life was unfair. She had spent her entire life working so hard to become the best damn investigative reporter for the Dailey Planet. Yet, here she was stuck in the basement leafing through old, dusty documents while surprising enough her cousin Lois (who only just decided recently out of the blue to choose journalism as a profession) was out of Metropolis busy getting dirt in the mayor.

Tiredly Chloe tried to finish her job. Her fingers rapidly clicked on the mouse, accessing different files as her eyes lazily skimmed through the provided information. She halted for a moment as something caught her eyes.

"O.K" she muttered to herself "Now that's weird."

Her green eyes flickered in excitement as she read the files. This was her kind of story, the weird and unexplained. Her curiosity was quickly and clearly getting the best of her. She couldn't help but smile to herself.

"I think I just got myself a story." She whispered, and only the silence of the vacant room answered back.

* * *

The smell of coffee and sound of traffic was the same as any usual day. But to Chloe Sullivan this was no usual day. She quickly made it to her editor's office making no stop or detours on the way. She raised her hand and took a deep breath ready to knock on the door.

"SULLIVAN." A voice boomed.

The door opened wide before her knuckles even came in contact with the wooden surface.

"Make it quick Sullivan, as you may know I haven't got all day" he said as he strolled to his desk. He leaned back against the desk his arms crossed over his chest.

"So what is it you've got for me?" He asked

"It's a new story" Chloe answered handing him a folder she had put together.

Wordlessly he took the folder. He's eyebrows deepened in concentration as he read detailed preview. Chloe took the opportunity to study him more as he read her work. He was indeed handsome and quite young for someone of his position about the age of 26-27 she estimated. His dark brown hair was cut short and businesslike and his deep blue eyes seemed to notice every detail. When he finished he stared deeply at her as if trying to figure out some deep mystery.

"No."

Chloe was shocked.

"Sorry?"

"You heard me Sullivan." He replied as he stood up to give her back her folder.

"Why not then?"

"I for one" he stated "Am not having you chase some rumor all the way to nowhere"

"It's not just some rumor. I mean, you saw the facts."

"The answers still no." he insisted.

"Trust me Grant. This story will benefit both you and the Planet. It even fits all your requirements."

Grant just looked at her.

"Looks like you have a lot more persuading to do" He said calmly. Chloe watched disappointedly as he walked out of his office.

Two minutes later she decided to followed his suit. Although when she opened the door she didn't realize someone was right outside. She yelped in surprise as she nearly knocked over a small mousy brunette. Chloe couldn't remember a name but she knew for certain this was Grant's P.A.

"That's Grants right" she said pointing at the coffee and bagel the woman was busy trying not to spill. She didn't bother with greetings.

"Yeah" the woman said hesitantly.

"Perfect" Chloe replied smiling brightly. "I'll make sure he gets it"

Chloe smiled at her as she took the same corridor Grant went by earlier.


	2. a new lead

**Disclaimer: **_**I do not own either of these TV shows.**_

"Elaina Collingsworth." Sam said as tap the window of the dark classic '67 Impala. His brother was apparently too busy to notice him. With annoyance he strolled around to the passenger's side and slid in, firmly closing the door behind him.

"What" his brother Dean asked him as he took another huge bite out of his sandwich. Sam looked at him frowning in disgust as bits of chicken, mayonnaise and salad fell out of the roll accompanied with some crusts. Sometimes Dean made it really hard to believe that they were actually brothers.

"Wha' 'bout er." Dean asked. His moth was so full that Sam was surprised he could actually understand what his brother was saying.

"Her sister Melissa Collingsworth 'age 25' was the latest victim." Sam rattled off reading the information from the file. "I figured we could head over there see if she knows anything. If her sister was involved in anything strange before she died."

"Hang on a sec." Dean said ignoring his sub sandwich for the moment. "Did you say her _sister _as in a _female?_" Dean asked with an incredulous look on his face.

"Yeah." Sam replied looking at his brother as if he was a total idiot.

"But I though the only ones taking the leap of faith where males. Why the sudden change?"

Sam looked at him, the look on his face serious. "That's what we need to find out." He answered.

"O.K then" Dean said looking down at his sandwich as if suddenly realising it was there. With a mindless shrug he took another bite. Seeing the look of disgust on his brother's face, he smirked purposefully before shoving the entire thing in his mouth. He also made a grand show wiping his mouth with the back of his hand as bits of chewed sandwiched came falling out.

"Dude, seriously." Sam said the frown evident on his face. "Could you be more disgusting?"

"Maaaaaaaaaannnnnnnnnn." His brother dragged out patting his stomach in appreciation. "That was goooooooooood."

When he was finished he turned to face he's brother. "So" he said finally "where are we heading?"

* * *

Chloe couldn't help the smirk of satisfaction that seemed to be permanently stuck on her face, as she packed her bags. It had taken her as long as 5 hours and loads of sucking up before her editor had finally let her have the story. The terms given were that number 1 that the Planet would not pay for the flight tickets, which meant six and a half hours of driving on her part. And 2nd she was to regularly keep grant posted on how the story was going. Despite the six and a half hours of driving. Chloe couldn't help but feel completely happy about the whole thing. She was more than halfway through packing when she heard the door to her apartment creak open. Chloe turned around just in time to see her cousin close the door behind her. Her smile widened.

"Lois." She stated in surprise before flashing her famous 100 watt grin. "I thought you would be three states over at the moment. What are you doing back so early?

"Apparently I've got enough dirt on the mayor to make it to tomorrows headline." Lois said with assurance while she dropped all her stuff near the door.

"That's great Lois." Chloe said truly happy for her cousin as she pulled her into a hug.

"So what's this then?" Lois asked pulling out of the tight hug. Chloe turned to see her cousin was busy starring at the duffel bag lying open on her bed surrounded by almost her entire closet. "What you've finally won those tickets for two weeks in Hawaii."

"What! No!" Chloe exclaimed as she moved to shove some of her clothes of the bed in order to make space for her and Lois. "Actually, am heading out of town for a couple of days." She explained

"Okay." Lois replied with a small shrug. "Where are you heading then?"

Chloe hesitated. "Uhm, just out Metropolis and away from Smallville, you know. Grant's letting work on my own story." Chloe said with a small smile.

"Well then" Lois said with a knowing smile as she stood up. "I guess some congratulations are in order. So Baby 'cuz which pub are we hitting?

Seeing the look of excitement on Lois's face, Chloe felt really bad about letting her cousin down.

"None, Lois I just want to head out as soon as possible. I mean assuming I can even get everything packed within the hour. I thought I might be able to check into a cheap hotel by Nine pm." Chloe rushed out.

"Alright then" Lois felt slightly put out. "Do you need any help packing?" She asked unsure.

"Yeah, thanks Lo." Chloe said. Lois smiled upon hearing her old nickname being used.

"Good." Lois said taking charge. "You're so going to need an outfit for very occasion."

"Lois." Chloe interrupted her cousin who was busy dumping out the clothes she herself had already packed. "You do Know this is just a job right. I mean it's not like am taking a sudden trip to Paris."

"Yeah" was Lois's response. "Of course I do, but you are going be out there doing own thing. And you're going to need to have a couple of nice outfits just in case you meet any hot boys." Lois finished with a smirk.

'Whatever floats your boat?' Chloe said as her cousin babbled off. She mentally shook her head at whatever her cousin had in mind for her to wear over the next few days.


	3. Everyday Office

**Disclaimer: **_**unfortunately I do not own the two most awesome TV show ever **_

3 hours 25 minutes and 15 seconds. That's how long Chloe had been diving for. The excitement she had been feeling since her editor had agreed to her proposal was quickly wearing off. She was still exited about the job, ecstatic in fact. It was just the constant driving showed her the evident downside to the job. For the past three hours she had been listening to the radio alternating between the news and the latest music station. Admittedly the trip would go whole lot smoother if there was someone sitting across her in the passenger seat to keep company. She sighed with annoyance as she looked at the time. About three more hours of driving left. Once more she was grateful that Lois had convinced her to borrow Lois's own red jeep realizing that her own car would be very cramp and uncomfortable.

* * *

Chloe Sullivan was late. This to her was really bad news. Her first day of real investigative journalism and she was late. She supposed driving for six hours straight would be tiresome but not till the point in which she would sleep in till nine in the morning. Now one hour later and Chloe was rushing down the street in order not to miss her appointment. She quickly slowed down when she noticed an all too familiar building. She paused for a slight second straitening her white silk blouse. Deciding she looked presentable enough she entered the building the automatic doors sliding close behind her. Without much hesitation she confidently made her way to the front desk.

A young woman in her thirties was sitting there transferring calls every few seconds. Her dark ebony hair was pulled into an efficient bun.

"Can I help you?" her voice sounded like something from a TV add Her sapphire blue eyes seemed almost piercing.

"Yes." Chloe replied her own green eyes assessing the woman in front of her. She pulled out her press pass before sliding it to the woman across her.

"I'm Chloe Sullivan am with the Dailey planet. I've got a scheduled appointment with a Mr. Kevin Johnson." Chloe thought she saw a look of recognition on the woman's face.

"Am sorry Mr. Johnson is not here today. Would you like me to reschedule the appointment?"The lady asked politely. There was no difference in the woman's face or voice to indicate she was lying. But Chloe knew for certain, it was almost like some sort of instinct that told her when she was being lied to. Probably being lied to almost her entire life by her best friend Clark about his true origins and also the truth about her own mother had something to do with it.

"O.K" Chloe answered with a fake smile of her own plastered. "If Mr. Johnson's not here then I suppose there's no point in staying here." She said adding a crestfallen look to her face. The lady slowly nodded her head, and Chloe almost thought she saw a hint of guilt in her ice blue ice eyes. Chloe leaned forward against her desk.

"Before I leave could you just point out where the toilet is?" Her voice wasn't quite a whisper, but soft enough so that no one else could here. The woman just gave her a small smile.

"Just walk straight towards that corridor and turn to the left when you reach the end."

"Thank you." Chloe muttered before making her way down the corridor. She didn't exactly lie to the woman. So what if she planned to do a little bit snooping after visiting the toilets?I t was just part of the job

* * *

10 minutes later Chloe found herself making her way to the top floor. Typically the boss would have the biggest office on the top floor, but given the fact that this building had over a hundred rooms it wasn't going to make her task any easier. As the door to the elevator opened she was shocked for a second to see normal busy every day office. In fact it kind of reminded her of the planet. She passed at least a dozen rooms before deciding to ask for help.

"Am sorry." She said stepping in front of the first person she saw. The man was the same as all the other suits in this place. The look he gave her seemed to scream '_why the hell are you still in my way? _But he said nothing Chloe took this as a sign to continue.

"Do you know where Mr. Johnson's office is?"

The man paused for a second. He stared at her quizzically as if trying to figure something out.

"You're new here aren't you?" To Chloe it sounded more like a statement than a question. Slowly she nodded her head. "One of them interns I bet." Without giving her time to answer he turned and walk back in the direction he came from. Chloe stared at his back confused. He was about two meters away from her before turning back scowling.

"Well are coming or not." He yelled out. Realization struck Chloe as she scrambled behind to catch up with him. She followed his lead pushing and shoving his way through the crowd at the same time trying to memorize the always. A few minutes later Chloe found herself in front of a newly installed doorway.

"Well then" her tour guide said nodding towards the door "Go on the boss doesn't like being kept waiting."

"Thank You" Chloe said but he was already on his way. "O.K" Chloe muttered before her knuckles knocked on the door loudly.


	4. Nothing Strange

**Disclaimer: **_Still don't own them :(_

_**A/N:** sorry for the slow update. will try to post sooner in the future. Ciao_

* * *

Sam waited impatiently for the door to open. He spared a quick glance at his brother who was busy fiddling and tugging at the collar at what Dean insisted on calling 'monkey suits'. He was surprised when he heard the door creak open. It was barely open by a fraction but, considering this woman had just lost her sister, he wasn't surprised.

"Ms Collingsworth." He asked softly.

The woman watched him warily. Seeming to have made up her mind she opened the door slightly more, but not completely.

"Yes" she answered still staring at them suspiciously.

"FBI ma'am." Dean said before Sam could open his mouth. "Am Agent Rider and this is my partner Monroe. We're here concerning your late sister." Dean finished the authority still ringing in his voice.

He pulled out his badge to show the woman, knowing for a fact that it looked legitimate. Sam quickly followed his lead, mimicking his movements.

"May we come in?" Sam asked politely as he nodded towards the apartment, knowing the woman wouldn't dare object.

Sure enough Ms Collingsworth agreed opening the door fully to let them in.

"Am sorry?" she said closing the door after them. "What is it you wanted to talk to me about?"

"We wanted to ask you a couple of questions about you late sister 'Mellissa'." Sam answered keeping his voice polite.

The woman was obviously still grieving for her sister. He didn't want Dean firing off questions she wasn't ready to answer just yet.

"But, I already went all over this stuff with the police." Confusion was written all over her face.

"Yeah, we know." Dean answered. "But now that the FBI has taken over the case we just need to go through it again. It's protocol." he said giving her a sympathetic look.

He understood the woman loss, but right now they needed to get at the bottom of this case before anymore deaths occur. He sighed in relief as the woman across him slowly nodded her head.

"Ms Collingsworth?"

"Elaina." She interrupted.

"O.K" Sam nodded to show he understood. "Elaina. What happened that day?"

"Well" she said pointing them towards the couch inviting them to sit down. After they sat down she made her way to the couch opposite them. "It was just like I told the police. It was like any other random day. I woke up. I went to work as usual. I didn't see my sister that day. I only called her once during lunch break to ask her to pick up Joel.-"

"Who's Joel" Dean interrupted.

"Joel's my son." Elaina replied pointing behind dean. On the table behind them were a couple of framed photos. Most of them were with Elaina and a dark skinned boy. The resemblance between them was remarkable. There was no questioning the fact that this was her son. Others had Melissa included. The family was small but otherwise they seemed happy.

"How old is Joel?" Sam asked.

"He's eleven." Sam noted a hint of pride in her voice as she said so.

"So?" Dean asked wanting to get back to topic. "At what time did Melissa picked Joel up?"

"Two, thirty that's when school finishes." Elaina answered as Sam busied himself by jotting down the information.

"Do you know what your sister was doing back at her office past midnight?" Elaina shook her head.

"It was a Friday night. She and a couple of mates from work where out clubbing. Anyway she had left a couple of files at work. Just some stuff she needed to hand in by Monday. I suppose she went by the office to pick it up." "Next thing I know am getting a call at 2 o'clock in the morning. And-" by then her voice broke off and tears had started to spill down the cheek of her dark skin.

"I'm so sorry." Sam said as he passed her a box of tissues sitting on the table next to him. Gratefully she took the box wiping away her tears.

"Elaina." Dean said gently in order not to upset the woman. "I am sorry. But, we need to ask you a couple of questions before we leave." Seeing Elaina's tear stained face nod in agreement he continued. "Did your sister see anything strange before she died?"

"What do you mean strange?" Elaina asked frowning.

Dean felt bad about lying to the woman, but they needed to solve this case fast.

"Seven people with absolutely no connection with each other were pushed of the top of a building. That's no coincidence. We need every single bit of detail we can get."

"No" Elaina finnally answered. "Mel didn't see anything strange before she died."

Elaina knew she wasn't the only one to lose a loved one. But, even that line of thinking didn't make the pain go away.

At her reply she could have sworn she saw disappointment in Rider's face as he ran he's fingers through his short sandy brown hair. The taller one just gave her a slight nod followed by a tight smile.

"That will be all ma'am."

* * *

"Well that was absolutely pointless" Dean muttered as both he and his brother made their way to the Impala.

"What do we do now?" Sam asked his older brother. Dean paused for a second thinking.

"We'll visit more of the victim's family. There has to be some sort of connection. Someone must have noticed something weird. After that we'll check out the building." Sam nodded. The plan made sense. He followed his brother making his way to the passenger's side of the Impala. Unfortunately they still had a job to finish.


End file.
